The present disclosure is directed to flare evaluation methods, and more particularly, to extreme ultraviolet (EUV) flare evaluation methods.
In general, an optical flare of a lithography optical apparatus can be measured using a pad disappearing method in which circular, linear, or rectangular pads of various sizes disappear in a flare environment.